Chase
by kikkokalabud
Summary: The chase starts. An action-filled suspense--Gabriella needs to find her before he finds her. One Shot.


_**Chase: One Shot**_

**Note: The parts in italic (in the end) are not based on Gabriella's POV anymore but they are told as part of Gabriella's speculations of what happened.**

**-------**

This is not what I wanted. I should've stayed back in San Diego. I ran as fast as I could in the cold and empty streets of Ilwaco, Washington. I could sense that he's following me again. My stalker, my tail, and yet, he keeps me enchanted. Who is he? Why is he doing this? That hour, I didn't care. I was, after all, Gabriella Montez. I was raised by parents who taught me how to fight and stay strong. But I was left weak and dim-witted when they were gone.

I could see the light of the taxi though. I ran fast as I could to get to the cab and go back home.

"Gabriella, run!" And I ran fast. The voice had a sarcastic tone but a dazzling voice it was.

Finally, I was in front of my best friend, Charlotte's cozy little home. I knocked the door and expected her to open it, but to my surprise, little Cindy, her 5-year-old daughter opened it for me. Her eyes were big and blue and I didn't know she was really growing…rapidly. I was breathing really hard when she signaled me to come inside—smart kid.

"So, how was the…uhm…run?" Charlotte entered the room, mixing chili, giggling.

"Charlotte?"

"What?

"I'm scared."

"I told you, we should file a restraining order against that shithead."

"Mommy, what's a shithead?" Cindy interrupted. Charlotte and I looked at each other, then she drifted her eyes to Cindy's.

"It's a name for unemployed guys who likes to sleep under their wives' couch."

"But how?—I mean, we don't know him. I think I should go back to San Diego or something."

"And what?—hook up with that Troy guy who looks like a life-sized Ken doll with a plastic dick?" And before Cindy would say anything, she said, "and you don't dare play with those dolls, Cindy." I made a face. I still loved him so much that I was obsessed—looking at his MySpace pictures and tweeting love quotes he've said to me before.

"You know what? I'm calling him right now."

"That's my girl. Go get him, Gabbie. You little slut."

We both laughed. It wasn't out of the ordinary that she would say stuff like that. She was a natural curser—and I don't mind. She was my best friend—loving, generous and all of those lovey dovey adjectives you use in "who do you want to meet" section in Friendster.

I dialed his number—still remembered. The voice mail answered.

_"Hi, ladies. Ha ha, got you! It's the voice mail, hahaha. Now, leave your"-_paused_-"sexy message after this sexy line from this romantic song; shawty you're my angel you're my darling angel."_

"Hi, uhm, Troy—I'm coming back to San Diego two days from now. Hope to hear more from you." That was stupid.

_I've been waiting for you, Gabriella. Calling Troy wouldn't keep me from hunting you down. Until I grab your head, then your friend will be safe. But for now, I like to make a little preview._

I just received the text this morning when I woke up. What did he mean? How did he know about me calling Troy the other night? My flight's not in five hours. I have to find out his agenda. My friend? Charlotte! She could be in deep trouble if I leave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Charlotte screamed so loud that I ran fast as I could to the source of the sound. I saw her in front of Cindy's room. She froze. I couldn't tell the mixed expression of her face—was she shocked, sad or scared? Then, I knew what she was trying to say. Cindy was lying on her bed, covered in her own blood. A dozen stabs were in her chest. Her eyes were pierced, and I could see that the other eyeball was gone.

I looked at Charlotte, who was now, dead. I haven't notice the axe on her heart before. What am I going to do now? I was all alone in this house and the neighbors were far from here!! Then, I heard a crazy cackle from the room's closet so I ran downstairs. The cackle was getting louder and it seems like it was following me. He's here! He's almost here. I was klutz enough to fall downstairs and hurt myself.

Still, the maniac laugh continued. I could see his shadow from down here and I can barely walk. I crawled fast as I could and opened the door, and saw Hunter, the teenage guy who helped me carry my bags when I first went here, standing in front of me with a gift box. He smiled at me but his eyes turned into shock, he grabbed out his gun and shot him.

I turned around and, finally, I walked to my stalker and I was completely shocked. It was him who's been doing all this. I wouldn't forgive him and he deserved this. He killed my best friend and her daughter. Shithead! Troy Bolton was the killer. I should've kept him alive so he'll stay in prison for the rest of his life.

"Are you OK? I should call the cops, now." And I started to break into tears so he opened his arms and embraced me.

I was packing my stuff the next day and happened to past along Cindy's room. I forgot my phone there so I searched for it. I remembered about the hidden camera Charlotte put up in a vase outside the room. Out of curiosity, I snatched the small SONY video camera and turned it on. It recorded everything that's happened yesterday. I clicked on play but I would be probably scared to see Troy running and following me to kill me.

The video started with Charlotte adjusting the angle of the camera. She was all-smiling and telling a story about how he found out about her husband's affair with his secretary—and the secretary wasn't even female. So, I forwarded it to the part when I ran screaming. But as I was pushing the forward button, I think I saw Troy talking to Charlotte in some parts. Yes, he was. Until, he went to my room (which is on the very left of the floor). Charlotte, still adjusting the lenses, opened Cindy's door and screamed.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Gabriella runs to the source of the sound and enters Cindy's room._

_A guy wearing a coat then stabbed her in the chest with an axe. Troy sees this and he goes to the other room and searched for something sharp to defend himself and save Gabriella. He was running out of time. Gabriella didn't notice this. _

_She runs downstairs and tumbles. We see Troy stabbing the guy, and left the body, thinking it was dead, and followed Gabriella down. Hunter shot Troy and dies._

What? This can't be. Wha…If…

The video continued:

_The guy stands up and looked like a 20-year-old guy. He was carrying a knife. The knife has hers initials: G.M. He notices the camera and talks to it,_

_"Hello, Gabriella. By the time you're watching this, you'll be dead."_

Gabriella turns around and the guy stabs her from the back. The guy bends down and whispered:

"So, I dazzle you?" A manic cackle echoed in the house.


End file.
